Sky Tyrant (Earth 3)
| HistoryText = Origin Incarnated on Earth 3, an aberrational location in the multiverse where good and evil are reversed, Sky Tyrant disregarded the penance his past selves undertook for Ktar's killings. Instead, afraid of dying and free of guilt, he sought to kill in order to live forever. As in his past lives, he reunited with his reincarnated lover, who was likewise twisted. He went on to become the long-standing Chairman of the Injustice Society, opposed by the Justice Society All-Stars, and at one point encountered Owlman of the Crime Syndicate. Death Sky Tyrant is finally bested by the Justice Society All-Stars, comprised of Lion-Miss, the Pinkerton Ghost, Matter Mage and Shadow Sheriff. Refusing to be arrested, he tries to fight back, only to be swiftly defeated. Shadow Sheriff then proceeds to phase through and stop Sky Tyrant's heart, killing him, though not before he vows to return. Resurrection All throughout the time of his future reincarnations, Sky Tyrant sat in the "passenger's seat" at the back of their minds, disgusted at their morality and atonement. When Hawkman (Carter Hall) of Prime Earth, a future life of Sky Tyrant, unlocked memories over supposedly all of his prior space-time incarnations, he wasn't able to remember his murderous past self. At some point, The Batman Who Laughs manages to secretly infect Carter. The infection slowly corrupts him into Sky Tyrant, starting with dreams of his killings on Earth 3 and making Carter more aggressive and violent. After a mission in the Shadowlands where his mace unexpectedly turns into his villainous life's and Carter's friend The Shade prevents him from killing Shadow Sheriff's Prime Earth counterpart Shadow Thief, Sky Tyrant finally takes over as Carter's body morphs into his. Dual Sky Tyrant is dismayed to find himself not on his home Earth, but one where people live freely. Before he can resume his killing spree, he encounters Carter's spirit, who is in his head. After introducing himself, he attempts to bring down a plane full of people - only for Carter to prevent this by wrestling with him for control of their body. However, Carter's spirit starts getting pulled towards where Sky Tyrant was previously locked away, in the back of his mind. As Sky Tyrant again attempts to kill more people, he is subdued by his lover's reincarnation, Hawkwoman. Secret Six Sky Tyrant and Deathbringer attack Batman and Superman in the Fortress of Solitude after The Commissioner and Scarab gain control of it. While looking for the escaped heroes, Sky Tyrant and Deathbringer nearly break into a fight before Batman reveals himself. After managing to subdue Deathbringer, Batman fails to get the better of Sky Tyrant. However, the last minute arrival of Supergirl saves Batman. After Supergirl herself is infected, the Secret Six are at last assembled and open a gateway to the Dark Multiverse. | Powers = * : As atonement for his countless killings, Ktar Deathbringer is sentenced to endless reincarnations until he saves as many as he has killed. | Abilities = * : Due to his many lives (both from before and after himself, as his conspicuousness is still present at the back of the minds of subsequent incarnations) and vast amount of experience, Sky Tyrant possesses a widespread array of knowledge and skills. These include the abilities of archaeologist Carter Hall, Thanagrian soldier Katar Hol and Kryptonian teacher Cator-Ol. ** : Sky Tyrant is an experienced combatant, having fought against the likes of the JSA on his Earth and Batman on Prime Earth, in addition to his lifetimes of practice. ** : Sky Tyrant is a skilled leader, having been the Chairman of the Injustice Society for a long time. ** : Sky Tyrant knows thousands of languages, existing or extinct. ** : Sky Tyrant is a master with medieval weaponry due to millenniums of utilizing such tools, maces in particular. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * : Sky Tyrant wears a protective and physiology-enhancing armour. This includes a helmet, decorated with braids, that covers his entire face. ** : The corrupted healing properties of the Nth Metal in the harness allow Sky Tyrant to rapidly recover from serious injuries. ** : Sky Tyrant is able to withstand blows from superhuman opponents. ** : Sky Tyrant's strength level is increased by the Nth Metal, allowing him to deliver deadly blows. | Transportation = * : His resilient wings allow him to control navigation and guidance during flight. * Nth Metal Rannian Ship: Since taking over Carter's body, Sky Tyrant has control over a past Rannian incarnation's ship. This has an Nth Metal core, Zeta Drive and flight capabilities, and can travel through both space and time. | Weapons = * Spiked Mace: Sky Tyrant uses a mace with retractable, long spikes. Upon The Batman Who Laughs's infection taking greater effect on Carter, it morphed his mace into Sky Tyrant's. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Secret Six members Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Formerly Deceased